1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data and control networks associated with a smart grid for electrical power distribution. More particularly, it relates to smart meters for use in a field area network (FAN) communications system, or in other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for the generation, transmission, and distribution of electricity are well known. A power plant, or other source, generates electricity. The voltage is stepped up for distribution over high voltage transmission lines. The transmission lines are connected to substations, which step the voltage down to some intermediate voltage level. The power at this intermediate voltage level is distributed and further stepped down to a voltage that is delivered to homes and businesses.
Smart Grid is the modernization of the national electrical system to improve efficiency, integrate renewable generation sources, promote conservation, and better measure and manage the generation, transmission, distribution, consumption and potentially the storage of electricity. Much of the new technology in Smart Grid is focused on the electrical distribution network.
Key enablers for Smart Grid technology are intelligent embedded systems and communications in FANs. Intelligent embedded systems are small computer systems incorporated into power components that add sensor, control and monitoring capabilities. FANs enable communications among embedded system controllers and backend applications for measurements and control of Smart Grid components in the operation of the electrical system.
The Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) is considered to be the leading edge of Smart Grid. AMI was the first large scale deployment of Smart Grid technology and involves deploying Smart Meters at every home and Communication Access Nodes or Access Points to support wireless communications among Smart Meters and backend applications. A Smart Meters is essentially a solid state computing and metering device with a network interface card. Smart Meter energy applications include remote meter reading, remote disconnect/connect, outage management, demand response, such as time of use pricing and direct load control, and customer engagement through home area networks (HANs).
Additionally, Smart Grid adds intelligent controls and sensors to distribution transformers, distribution feeders, and distribution substations to monitor asset state and condition, energy flow and to remotely control active components, such as switches, circuit reclosers, and capacitor banks. This portion of Smart Grid is known as Distribution Automation (DA).
Securing a widely distributed AMI or Distribution Automation DA FAN is a significant security challenge. Intelligent endpoints, such as Smart Meters or networked DA equipment, are spread across a wide geographic area. They communicate over wireless channels that can be intercepted and forged or malicious transmissions can be injected. Smart meters and networked DA equipment are difficult to physically protect. The first generation of Smart Meters and networked DA equipment lack critical protections to defend against cyber and physical attacks. Best security practices dictate a layered defense, which includes means to monitor and detect for signs of intrusion and anomalous behavior.
Much of Smart Grid technology is still in its infancy. AMI, DA and FAN system providers are presently consumed by getting their claimed functionality to work. Little to no attention has been given to implementing network monitoring and intrusion detection systems. In addition, because many FANs use proprietary radio systems and protocols, none of the solutions commonly used for IP networks will work. Furthermore, whereas the industry understands the vulnerabilities in IP networks from years of experience, it is still in the discovery period with respect to the vulnerabilities in wide-area FANs.
A multitude of probes within RF signal coverage of the Smart Grid devices under surveillance. A practical concern is the potential difficulty of finding suitable physical locations to install probes on poles, towers, and buildings or vehicles. Installation on poles requires conformance to a number of regulations and safety polices regarding wind load on the pole, minimum distances from power lines, availability of space on the pole, and maintain a climbing path on the pole. In addition, the pole must have a low voltage power line, i.e., 120 or 240 volts, which means it needs to have a distribution transformer or circuit feed from a nearby transformer. Furthermore, poles can be obstructed by trees, contain noisy power electronics that pollute the reception environment. Installation requires up to three special crews to handle installation of the antenna in the high voltage section, connection of the low voltage probe power source, and installation of the probe in the communications section. Probes mounted on buildings require similar engineering to secure the device against wind load, avoid water leaks on rooftops, and locate a convenient power source. Additional concerns are protection of the probes from environmental elements, securing the probes against tampering and providing convenient access to the probes for maintenance and ease of moving probes for system tuning or replacement in the case of probe failure.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a way to leverage more convenient probe locations. The present disclosure proposes a method and apparatus to enable probe installation in existing electric meters locations, or to render existing electric meters capable of supporting a probe for intrusion detection and network monitoring.